White Evolution
by L.uca Kerberos
Summary: [Important Notice In Bio]It seems that young Toboe has a sister, and she is not at all like her younger brother. Will this feisty shewolf melt the white wolf's heart? Or is she planning something much more dangerous?KibaOC Discontinued
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain or any of it's characters. I do own any character's that I made up and the plot.

Shiroi Hikari: Wolf's Rain is my favorite anime, but I had to research some more before I could start a fanfiction for it. But be warned, the characters may seem OOC a bit, as I've only seen the episodes they have shown on Adult Swim, and a few things that I have researched. Also, this fic will probably be pretty slow, as I tend to get writer's block often, and almost always it has been when I am in the middle of writing a chapter.- Anyways, here's some more information on this fic:

__

Name: White Evolution

__

Genre: Action/Adventure/Alternate Universe/Romance/Angst/Mystery/Humor

__

Rating: PG-13, might go up or down in later chapters. (I'm always changing my ratings around.)

__

Pairings: Kiba/Oc (Not 'till later chapters)

__

Summary: It seems that young Toboe has a sister, and she is not at all like her younger brother. Will this feisty she-wolf melt the white wolf's heart? Or is she planning something much more dangerous? It seems that poor Kiba never knows what's going on inside Cheylie's head...especially if she always seems to be changing emotions faster than a pregnant woman...

Cheylie's name is pronounced 'Shay-Li'. You can find more information on her at the end of the chapter. Oh yeah, most of the fic is going to be in Cheylie's POV, but if it changes I will let you know. And now that stupid doesn't allow special characters, you will have to figure out for yourselves where things change. If you can't, just head on over to http: and search for 'Animechick8'.

Pig's fly!

****

White Evolution

Chapter One

Beginnings

I crouched low as I shifted myself into an offensive position, my natural instincts taking over. The wind ruffled the black fur of my coat, the scent of my prey floating with it. I bunched my hind legs up under me as I prepared to leap, the unsuspecting bird pecking the ground for food. I leaped, but suddenly felt a pain course through my veins. My golden eyes widened slightly, the aftermath of the gunshot still hung in the air. My body flopped to the ground, my original prey was now long gone. I struggled to get my legs under me, the blood was now flowing out of the wound freely. A sharp bark rang through the air and I instantly crouched into a fighting position, bearing my teeth in a snarl at the dog that stood in front of me.

"Blue! Did we get her?" A male's voice called out. I flinched at the sound. The dog, Blue, let out a low bark and a man came into my bloody view. I growled as he smirked at me, and cocked the gun again, preparing to shoot. Suddenly a different voice rang throughout the cold air. My head whipped towards the sound, my senses overwhelming me. A large white wolf plunged out of the fading light in the alley, and attached it's mouth to the man's arm. The man howled in pain, and moved his gun so it now faced the white wolf. I quickly launched myself into action as I charged towards the man, and sank my teeth into his warm flesh. But I had forgotten about Blue. I yelped as the large dog bit into my hind leg, and in return I had let go of the man's gun arm. Everything froze as the shot rang out, I closed my eyes tightly, thinking this would be the end. But suddenly another wolf was there with me, a small brown wolf with three silver bands around his front leg.

"Come on, Kiba will take care of Quent." He said, I blinked in confusion, but followed the little wolf anyways, only glancing back to see the white wolf rip the gun out of the man's, Quent's, grasp. I heard a howl of rage behind me as I followed the little one through the alley, and then leaped onto the roof, where two more wolves greeted me. I sat and caught my breath for a few seconds before the white wolf joined us. I barely managed to stand up before the strange wolves were off again. The small brown one from before looked back at me.

"Follow us." I nodded at his request, too tired and confused to realize that I didn't even know these wolves, yet I was following them to who-knows-where. But that little brown wolf...he seemed so familiar...

Okay, not bad for the first chapter, though it was sorta short. I guess it's sorta like a prologue. Don't worry, the next chapters will be WAY longer. Here is some more information on Cheylie:

__

Name: Cheylie

__

Gender: Female (Though Tsume seems to say differently...)

__

Age: In human form, around 17. In wolf form...

__

Species: Wolf

__

Fur Color: Black

__

Hair Color: Raven Black

__

Eye Color (Wolf): Gold

__

Eye Color (Human): Dark Green

__

Height: Around 5'5"

__

Weight: 90 lbs. THIS IS THE AVERAGE WEIGHT FOR AN ADULT FEMALE WOLF! KEEP IN MIND THAT SHE IS NOT HUMAN, AND IS JUST USING A HUMAN ILLUSION FOR HER BODY! I did research on it!

__

Attitude: Always seems to be changing emotions. Is nothing like her younger brother Toboe. Lives by the rule 'Kill Or Be Killed'. Doesn't know what to think about Paradise (or the boyos for that matter...). She and Tsume always seem to be nagging at each other and getting into fights. Cheylie and Hige seem to get along well, and both have the same appetites.

I might add more information later, but the above is mainly it.

Ja ne and please review!

Shiroi Hikari


	2. Long Lost Siblings

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain or any of it's characters. I do own any characters that I made up and the plot.

Shiroi Hikari: Well, I was going to wait until I put up the first chapter before I wrote this, but, oh well. I'll write it anyway. Be warned, some of the characters may seem OOC, as I've only seen the episodes they have shown on Adult Swim. I'm sure that it will get better as I see more episodes and do more research. Also, because stupid ff.net doesn't allow special characters anymore, you might not know where something ends or begins. If you can't figure it out yourself, head on over to http:www.mediaminer.org and search for 'Animechick8', and you can read this there.

Cheylie's name is pronounced 'Shay-Li'. Most of this fic will be in Cheylie's POV, but if it changes, I will be sure to tell you.

[Begin Transmission]

****

White Evolution

Chapter Two

Long Lost Siblings

I stared at the four wolves in front of me, wondering why they were helping me. I don't even know them, yet they are helping me. After several minutes of contemplating, I decided to voice my concern.

"Why are you helping me?" Woops. Didn't mean to make it sound suspicious. But what was I _supposed_ to sound like? I mean, I'm an injured female wolf, and four males, well, _three_ males I guess since the little brown one isn't old enough, suddenly appear out of nowhere and help me. I was cut short of my thoughts when the little one spoke.

"Because you needed help." He said as he smiled at me. Which led me to another thought, just how _did _wolves smile anyway? I mentally smacked myself. I was getting off subject.

"I did not need help." I snapped, my pride surfacing. I immediately regretted my words as the young wolf cowered.

"W-we were just trying to help." He whimpered. I opened my mouth to apologize, but was cut off before I could say anything by a gray wolf with an 'X' scar on his chest.

"Don't say anything to her, Toboe. The wench thinks she would've been able to live if that bastard had shot her again." My temper flared.

"Shut your snout!" I snarled at him. He stopped and turned to me, anger and- amusement?- in his eyes.

"Watch what you say, wench. You're stepping out of line." That did it. I growled and lunged at him, but was met halfway in my lunge by the white wolf. Our bodies collided and I fell to the ground with a yelp. The white wolf gave me a heated stare before turning to the gray wolf.

"Tsume, quit egging her on." He said quietly. The gray wolf, Tsume, snarled but didn't say anything else. Then the white wolf, who I had now dubbed Whitey, turned back to me.

"Your wounds." Those two words were enough to make me wince. I had totally forgotten about them. I glanced back at my rib cage and back leg and gave a small sigh. I then set to work tending to my hind leg. Imagine my surprise when another tongue joined mine. The small brown wolf gazed up at me as he licked my side wound. I stared back at him, and was about to snarl at him, when a chuckle rang out. I turned my head to stare at the wolf that hadn't yet spoken. I inwardly took in his appearance. He was a rich brown, and had a large collar encircling his neck.

"What're you laughing about?" I growled as I glared at him.

"Nothin'. It just seems that you and Toboe here are getting along great. Just wondering if little Toboe has a crush." Brownie teased. I snarled at him, and was about to yell when the small one, Toboe, broke in.

"I don't have a crush! She's my sister!" THAT cut Brownie off. Every head swiveled in Toboe's direction, including mine.

"Huh?" I said after a few seconds of tense silence. I could practically see the sweat forming on Toboe's body.

"What do you mean she's your sister?" Tsume asked as he eyed me. I snapped my teeth at him. His eyebrow rose, which brought me to another question. Did they have human forms?

I didn't realize I had spoken this aloud until I heard a snort from Tsume. I blinked and the four wolves that once sat in front of me now sat four humans. I gave each one a once-over. Tsume, he didn't look any different, just a little skinnier. Toboe looked pretty much the same, and Brownie, who I've yet to learn his name, looks the same as well. The one that really caught my eye, though, was Whitey. I gazed at him a few seconds longer than I did the others, but quickly thought back to the previous question, which had not been answered.

"Now what was that about me being your sister?" My ears twitched as I heard Brownie groan slightly. Toboe let out an exasperated sigh.

"I mean that I am your younger brother, Toboe, and you are my older sister, Cheylie." My eyes widened slightly as a memory overtook my brain.

__

Flashback

I laughed as I watched my little brother tumble through the grass, chasing a large butterfly. I quickly quieted myself, though, as he glanced in my direction. My black fur shimmered in the sunlight. I glanced around, looking for a way to escape as he trotted towards me.

"C-Cheylie? I-is that you?" He asked, his babyish voice halting on the unfamiliar words. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before I reopened them and stared into the hopeful eyes of my little brother.

"Yes. It's me, Toboe." I said softly, I inwardly cringed at the way his eyes lit up as he ran towards me, his tongue lolling out. He tripped on a stick and went tumbling towards me, his small yelps hanging in the air. I smiled despite myself and my situation. My smile quickly turned into a frown, though, when I heard shouts behind me, a few miles away from where I sat. I turned back to Toboe with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry Toboe. We will meet again. Now get out of here, go back to the old woman. I love you." I said before I quickly bounded off. I could only hope that Toboe took my advice and headed back to safety.

End of Flashback

Excited whimpers ran through my throat as I licked Toboe. He sat there, shocked, for a minute before a smile appeared on his face as he quickly turned back into a wolf and expressed his happiness.

__

Normal POV

Tsume snorted at the display of reuniting siblings, and turned away, muttering something under his breath. He then looked towards Kiba, and was surprised to find a small smile on his face. The smile quickly disappeared, though, as a shout was heard in the direction of Quent and Blue.

__

End of Normal POV

Toboe and I stopped our happy reunion and turned serious. I could hear the shouts and curses as the man, Quent, and Blue came towards us.

"Come on. Let's go back." Whitey said as he, Tsume, and Brownie turned back into wolves and started to run off. I whimpered slightly as pain shot up my leg. I quickly forced the pain down though when Toboe turned worried eyes upon me. I smiled at him with my eyes, and he seemed to understand so he picked up his pace and we caught up to the others. I sighed to myself as Quent's shouts and Blue's barks became fainter and fainter. I now realized that we were on the edge of the city, and heading into a large, broken down building. I slowed my pace as I followed the group into the building. I sniffed around a bit before Toboe told me to site or my wounds would get worse. I curled my lip, but obeyed. He and I quietly licked my wounds for a few minutes before I lifted my head and turned it to stare into the blue-green eyes of Whitey, who was now in human form, as was everyone else except for Toboe and I. A few seconds later, Toboe turned into his human form (though he made sure that I was no longer bleeding). I sighed and changed into mine as well. I heard a muffled choke from Toboe as he stared at me in shock. I frowned at him. What was he gurgling about? I looked like a human now, so what was he worried about. But then I realized it.....I whined loudly as the two black ears on top of my head flattened themselves.

"Stupid ears!" I snarled as I concentrated on them. A few minutes later I had human ears, and the black ears were no longer there. I blew a piece of stray hair out of my eyes and glared at the four males.

"I would like to know who the rest of you are, if that's okay with you." She growled slightly.

"Right. I'm Hige." Brownie, who now dubbed himself as Hige, said. I nodded at him.

"Tsume." Gray grunted. I rolled my eyes slightly. Stupid male dignity. I then trained my dark green eyes upon Whitey.

"I am Kiba." His deep voice said. I nodded at him as well, showing my acceptance. I then looked at Toboe and my features softened.

"How've you been, Toboe?" I asked him as I ruffled his hair. I pouted up at me and I laughed.

"Fine. How've you been?" My features darkened considerably, and I guess I must've scared Toboe some, because he crawled backwards towards Tsume.

"Sorry Toboe. My life's been horrible. That stupid hunter back there, Quent you called him, has been after me for years. I've been running from him, but he always manages to find me. And it doesn't help that if I change into my human form, and I'm tired or excited, my ears stay. It bugs the hell out of me." I grumbled. The males nodded.

"Quent and his half wolf half dog, Blue, have been after us, as well as other wolves, for years, too." Hige said as his stomach gurgled. He held it and grinned sheepishly.

"Man, I'm starved." He whined. My own stomach growled in response to his. I blushed as all heads turned towards me. I frowned and bared my teeth.

"What? I haven't eaten for a week. Stupid Quent keeps getting in my way." I mumbled.

"Well then, let's go find something to eat." Hige said as he stood up. Tsume, Kiba, and Toboe followed suit. A small smile spread across my lips. I already liked _most _of the wolves my little brother had been hanging out with. I still didn't know what to make of Tsume...or even Kiba for that matter. Hige's the only one who I've really 'gotten to know' so far. I mentally shrugged. Oh well, I'll get to know the others as soon as I eat.

At that last thought, my stomach voiced it's agreement.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

See, I told you it would be longer. Now that everyone has been introduced, I can start getting into the plot, like why Cheylie wasn't with Toboe when he was younger, and who those men were that were chasing her in her flashback (sorta).

Ja ne and please review!

Shiroi Hikari

[End Transmission]


	3. Just Because It's Dead

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain or any of it's characters. I do own any characters that I made up and the plot.

Shiroi Hikari: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I had to stay at my grandparents house for two weeks.

Anyways, last chapter Kiba, Tsume, and Hige found out that Toboe and Cheylie were siblings. Yeah. And no we go a little further into the plot......DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

White Evolution

Chapter Three

Just Because It's Dead Doesn't Mean You Can't Eat It

I sweatdropped as Hige gulped down a huge hot dog. Tsume was quietly munching on his, while Toboe and Kiba were eating their second one. I shook my head slightly as I reached for my fourth hot dog.

"Hey, isn't that your fifth hot dog?" Toboe asked.

"Uh, it's my fourth." Toboe blinked and then smiled slightly.

"I forgot you have an appetite like Hige's. Just don't eat too much or you'll end up like you did that one time when you ate that bucket of chicken." I blushed at the memory. I was hoping the others hadn't heard, or if they had, not say anything about it. But it seems that Hige and Tsume had not tuned into my ESP.

"What happened?" Hige asked as he chomped down on another hot dog. My blush deepened and I waved my hands in front of my face.

"Um, nothing! Nothing at all!" I said and laughed slightly. All of them gave me weird looks. I glanced pleadingly at Toboe, but he missed the glance and happily explained my so embarrassing story.

"Well, one time when we were little, she got a hold of a bucket of chicken. She didn't know what it was, and ate it all, bones included. So then one was stuck in her throat and she was running around cursing and yelling. I finally told her to get a drink, and she did. Only it was brandy that she drank. So then she was drunk and wobbling around and talking weird and stuff like that. And the next day she had a huge hangover, and got sick from all the chicken and brandy. It was really funny." He chirped. I groaned and put my head in my hands. He just had to say it, didn't he? Everything was silent for a moment before Hige laughed, which soon caused Tsume and Kiba to laugh as well. I was now blushing from head to toe, but I started laughing as well.

A few minutes later we had all calmed down, and were searching the city. So far we had not gotten into any trouble. Though Hige kept bringing up the chicken and brandy subject, and I kept smacking him. Soon, though, we had come to a large...something. It looked like a graveyard, but we could see no bodies lying anywhere.

"Hey! I smell a dead rabbit!" Hige yelled. I sweatdropped. His brain was replaced by his stomach. I stopped and considered if that had really happened, then shook my head. No, Hige was too smart for that to happen. I smiled slightly as he and Toboe ran off towards the large white rabbit lying on the ground. Suddenly I froze as a chill swept through my body. I shivered. It felt so weird, yet it also felt...right. What the heck was going on with me? It was like someone had taken over my body...

"Cheylie? Are you okay?" I heard Kiba's voice ask quietly.

"I-I don't know. A chill...the rabbit-" My eyes widened slightly as I took off towards the dead rabbit.

"Don't touch it!" I yelled. Hige and Toboe froze and looked at me weirdly as I ran towards them. I stopped and my eyes widened as my body quivered. A memory overtook my mind.

__

Flashback

I screamed as I ran towards my human friend. A dark figure laughed in the darkness. I sobbed as I held the bloody body in my arms.

"Kozue..." I cried as I held the small girl tightly. The figure laughed again before he grabbed me around the throat.

"Do not get in my way, she-wolf, or I will kill you and your brother. I will complete the prophecy, and you will stay out of it. Every time you see something dead, I will be near and watching you. Remember this." He snarled as I dropped to the ground. My black furred body lay there, limp.

"Kozue...what have I done!?" I whispered into the darkness.

End Flashback

"D-Don't touch it." I said hoarsely. Hige looked at me like I had grown a second head.

"Why? Just because it's dead doesn't mean you can't eat it." He said slowly. I shook my head.

"No, that's not it. He's hear." I choked out as I started to tremble. A laugh echoed throughout my mind.

__

Yes, my she-wolf. You are correct. This is a warning. You are getting involved again. Next time the rabbit will be replaced by your brother.

I shook my head.

"No..." I mumbled as I passed out, My black furred body falling limply to the ground...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiroi Hikari: Plot Twist!!!!!!!!!! Cheylie's hiding a secret....and who is/was Kozue???? And who's the freaky dude that keeps laughing???????????? Gah! Even _I_ don't know!!!!!!!!

****

Review Responses:

__

Liz Inc- Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, when I saw the first episode of Wolf's Rain, I instantly fell in love with it. And I was so happy that they had fanfiction for it!!!! Oh, and you didn't forget. I put up two chapters at once.

__

odd-12345- Thanks for reviewing!

__

Tengu Queen- Thanks for reviewing and for the cookie! -Munches on it happily-

__

Forest-Maiden- Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, that way people won't bug me. Most of the time I just get writer's block.-.-

__

Sycogerl64- Thanks for reviewing! I know, every time I see Hige's name, I get hungry. -Sweatdrop- Just wait! The plot will get deeper and have more twists. -Wink- And I started your story, but then I had to get off, so I promise I will read it when I have the time.

__

catchick- Thanks for reviewing! Yes, I would've updated sooner, but I wasn't able to get on the Internet. -.- And sorry, but it's going to be a Kiba x Cheylie fic. I was thinking about Tsume x Cheylie, but Kiba's my favorite, so it's only right that my first Wolf's Rain fic be about him. But who knows, maybe I'll do a Kiba x Cheylie x Tsume triangle....

__

shadowkazul- Thanks for reviewing! I know! I hate writer's block!-.-

__

Kurama13- Thanks for reviewing!

__

Kuronues fallen angel- Thanks for reviewing! I know, I've found hardly any Kiba x Oc fics, and decided to make one myself. And if you do write a fic, I'd be glad to read it!

__

kawaii yasha- Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like my fics!

__

Saffire- Thanks for reviewing! And sorry I haven't updated in so long, as I said earlier, I was at my grandparents.

Shiroi Hikari: Wow, that's a lot of reviews!!!!!! Oh, and some of them are from MediaMiner.Org, where this fic is also posted.

Ja ne and please review!

-Shiroi Hikari-


	4. Paradise Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain or any of it's characters. I do own any characters that I made up and the plot.

Shiroi Hikari: Well, didn't think I'd have this chapter out so early. It would've been earlier, but my computer froze and deleted it before I could save it. Anyways, I think in this chapter we will find out who Kozue and the mysterious stranger is. Yep. But that is if everything goes according to my muses plans...

Now, on with the chapter! Oh, and some of this chapter will be bloody, gore-y, stuff like that, so if you get queasy, then just skip the bloody parts. Now, on with the chapter!

****

White Evolution

Chapter Four

Paradise Lost

I turned on my back as I gazed up at the moon through half lidded eyes. My ears twitched as the wind moved the branches in my line of vision, making the large white object even clearer.

What had happened to me earlier? Kozue...that name brought back so many memories. But the man. That voice.

I shuddered slightly as I recalled the man's voice and his laugh. The image where he slaughtered Kozue was engraved into my mind, and every time I shut my eyes I could see the horror-stricken face of my love, Kozue.

__

Flashback

I smiled at Kozue as we watched the sun rise over the mountains in the East.

"Ne, Kozue-kun, will you always be with me?" I asked quietly. Kozue smiled softly.

"I promise that I will always be with you, Chey-chan. We will find your Paradise."

End Flashback

But Kozue didn't keep that promise. I despised him yet loved him at the same time.

__

Flashback

"Kozue!" I screamed as I watched him fall to the ground, a spear sticking out of his back. I ran over to him, tears stinging my eyes.

"Chey-chan...remember my promise that I made to you?" He gasped out. I nodded as I cradled his head. He smiled.

"I am sorry...for breaking it. But...remember, I will always be with you...and when you find Paradise...I will be there...waiting for you...Aishiteru, Cheylie...my wolf." He gave out a choked sob, and then he was gone.

"No...Kozue...you can't leave me. No. No! NO!" I screamed as I reverted into my wolf form.

And then I heard the laugh.

"My dear she-wolf, humans and wolves are not meant to be together, let alone lovers. It was only right that he died. What would your family say if you had become mates with a piece of human scum? Do you want to end of like that mutt Blue? No, my dear Cheylie, I imagine that you do not." The voice said as he laughed again.

"Shut up!" I yelled into the darkness. I circled Kozue as a figure walked towards me.

"You did not truly love him, Cheylie. Love is just a mirage of the mind, it is not truly real. You used him. You did not love him." He taunted.

"Shut the hell up!" I snarled as I crouched into an attacking position. The man laughed again.

"You will not attack me. You love **me**." I flattened my ears on top of my head.

"No, I do not love whoever you are." I growled. The laughter stopped and was replaced by the growl of the man in front of her.

"Has your mind clouded over with so much false love from this human that you do not remember me? Think back to when you truly were a wolf, and you hated humans." He said. I stopped and considered what he had said, and decided to see if I really knew him, or if he was just playing with my mind. I sat down on my haunches, and cleared my mind, which caused myself to become human again. I closed my eyes and thought, back to when I was a pup and running with Toboe...back to when my pack had been killed, except for three of us.

My eyes snapped open.

"No...you can't be him. He died years ago." I whispered. The man laughed again.

"Oh, but I did not die, Cheylie. I am very much alive and well." I shook my head as I choked back a sob.

"But, if you really **are** him, then why did you come to find me? And why did you kill Kozue?" I asked softly.

"Simple. You are mine and mine alone, Cheylie. I will kill anyone that tries to take you away from me. And I came back for you, because I love you and you are mine." I backed up as the figure came closer to me.

"S-stop. Don't get any closer to me. I don't believe you. Jagara sent you after me, didn't she?" I said, frantic. His laughter echoed throughout the darkness.

"No, I'm afraid she did not. Jagara is not stupid enough to send me to find you. I came on my own free will." Suddenly the man was in front of me with his hand around my throat, not tight enough to kill me, but tight enough to warn me of what would happen if I did not listen to him.

"Do not get in my way of fulfilling the prophecy. If you do, I will kill your brother, Toboe. Every time you see something dead, whether it be human or not, I will be close by, making sure you do not interfere. And in the end, I will have you, my dear Cheylie. Now, I must be going before that bitch Jagara sends someone after me." And with that, the figure disappeared. My black furred body dropped to the ground, limp. I gazed sadly at the dead figure that lay a few yards away from me.

"Kozue...what have I done? Eclipse will kill us..." I whispered, only to have it carried away by the wind."

End Flashback

I gasped as I launched myself to my feet. That memory...Eclipse. I shook my head and gazed at the moon, a few tears rolled down my cheek. I was now human again, though I had two small black ears twitching on the top of my head.

"You are wrong, Eclipse. I do not love you. I loved, no, love Kozue. I will destroy you and find Paradise, where Kozue will be waiting." But something inside me said that Kozue was not the one that I truly loved. Nor was Eclipse. Then...who was it?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiroi Hikari: Well, interesting chapter. And, yes, I did change Kozue from a girl to a boy. And don't ask me who Jagara is, I have not been introduced to her yet, though I know her purpose in the series. I think. -Cough- Anyways, review responses:

**__**

Tengu Queen- Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, I know that's bad, but my muses just took over writing the story. -Sweatdrop-

**__**

Midnight Insanity- Thanks for reviewing! Actually, 90 lbs. is the average weight of an anime character. But in Cheylie's wolf form, she gains ten pounds, and is 100, which is fairly normal for a female wolf. And 5'5" is the average height for that weight.

**__**

Onray- Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it!

**__**

steve's-girl-13- Thanks for reviewing! It wasn't that corny. Glad you like!

**__**

Runa Wanderer- Thanks for reviewing! Let me guess, you're new name will probably have something to do with Wolf's Rain, right? And I will try to update more often.

**__**

Vash the Stampede- Thanks for reviewing! -Gasp- It's you!!!!!!!! -Points- Yep, Toboe's kawaii, and no, that doesn't sound weird coming from a guy. Trust me, I've heard worse. And sure, send me the first chapter. Oh, and tell me when you change your name.

**__**

halfdemongurl- Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like!

**__**

Kurama13- Thanks for reviewing!

**__**

darkangelfirekitty- Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like!

**__**

InuyashaForEver- Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it!

Ja ne and please review!

-Shiroi Hikari-


	5. The Prophecy

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain or any of it's characters. I do own any characters that I made up and the plot.

__

Shiroi Hikari: Well, next chapter. What is it? Five now? -Shrugs- Whatever. I'll check later. Anyways, last chapter we found out who Kozue was, and who the evil laughing man was. Eclipse. For your information, I got the name Eclipse from Demon Diary. Dunno why I thought of it, it's just that I did. -Sweatdrop- I was thinking of making it Darcia, but since I like Darcia (though I also like Eclipse...), I changed it to an Oc. Though Darcia will also have something to do with this later....-Cough- Yes, well, this chapter will probably explain more about Cheylie and Toboe's past together. As well as Kozue and Eclipse, and what the had/were after. Yeah. On with the chapter!

****

White Evolution

Chapter Five

The Prophecy

I yawned as I stood up and stretched. The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon, and I was already bouncy. The boyos would have a handful of me today, that's for sure. I stopped stretching and plopped on the ground for a minute more, thinking. Kiba had explained that we were heading back to a castle or something. Where another wolf and the Lunar Maiden were waiting. I'd heard of the Lunar Maiden, or Flower Maiden, but I've never really thought about it. I guess it's because I've been running my whole life. I shook my head and stood up again, zipping up the jacket that covered my black turtleneck. I slipped my hands into my pockets as I walked over to the edge of a hill that stood over the valley below us. My breath caught in my throat when I noticed that I was not alone.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I walked up and stood next to Kiba. He turned, startled, before calming down when he saw that it was only me. Jeez, don't I feel special.

"I was thinking." He responded quietly as he turned his head back to the rising sun. I blinked. Well, that sure explained a lot.

"About what?" I persisted, determined to get an answer out of him. He closed his eyes.

"About her." My stomach sunk. Her? Who was 'her'? And why was I feeling this way about the mysterious 'her'?

"Her?" I whispered quietly. He reopened his eyes as the sun shone upon him, the wet dew of the morning sliding off the branches of the trees.

"The Lunar Maiden, Cheza." Interest, and something else, sparkled in my eyes.

"Cheza? You mean the Flower Maiden? Why are you thinking of her?" I asked, hoping it sounded off-hand. He shot a side-glance at me.

"Because of Paradise. What if...what if it was something that had been in front of our eyes this whole time? What if our search was for nothing? Some part of my mind says that...yet my instincts say something else altogether." I closed my eyes and sighed softly.

"Kiba...Paradise truly does exist. Why else would you have been searching this long? Why else would you have found and protected Cheza? Why else would the Prophecy be-" I cut myself off, knowing I had said too much. He turned sharply towards me.

"What 'Prophecy'?" He asked slowly. I fidgeted under his fierce gaze.

"Erm, well, that is..."

"Hey! I'm hungry!" I sighed in relief. Leave it to my little brother to count as a distraction from the most embarrassing moments.

"Coming, Toboe-chan!" I called as I started to walk towards our 'camp area'. Kiba frowned as I smirked at him. I jogged towards Toboe who was currently chatting with Hige about the tastiest food. I sweatdropped. I almost forgot how much energy I had stored since the serious conversation with Kiba. Oh well.

"What are we going to eat?" Toboe whined as I sat down next to him. I whapped him over the head on instinct.

"Ouch! What'd you do that for!?" He whimpered as he held his head. I gave him a stern look.

"Don't whine. At least not in front of me. Whining gets you into trouble. Understand?" I snapped slightly. Hige, Tsume, and Kiba gave me weird looks. Toboe just shivered.

"Yes, m'am." He said quietly. I nodded, and my eyes brightened.

"Okay! Now let's get food! I'm in the mood for...squirrel!" The others sweatdropped as I laughed sheepishly. I had a weird taste for things.

"Um, right...." Hige muttered as he sniffed the air around him. He grinned and looked to the North.

"I smell some squirrels over there, as well as a few rabbits. Let's go!" He yelled and took off to the North, Toboe close to his heels. I chuckled quietly before taking off after them, an annoyed Tsume and confused Kiba right behind me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I grinned as I finished off my second squirrel.

"That was good. But now, I'm thirsty. I smelled a spring a little while back, so I'm going there. Be back in a few minutes." I said and trotted off towards the spring, not knowing that a certain white wolf had followed me.

I sighed and wiped the access water off of my mouth.

"I would like to continue our conversation from this morning." Said a voice from behind me. I let out a choked gasp and teetered forward, before I bent back on my haunches and flipped backwards, landing safely away from the water. I got my breath back before glaring at Kiba.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" I growled as I tried to calm my beating chest. I was confused as to why it was still beating so rapidly. Kiba just stared back at me. I held that gaze for a few minutes before sighing and turning away.

"Fine. I'll tell you about the stupid Prophecy." I mumbled as I sat down. He sat down beside me and my heart rate sped up again. I mentally slapped myself. Think! I ordered myself.

"Well, I first heard of the Prophecy six years ago, when I was around two, in Wolf years, and six, in human years. Anyways, the Prophecy goes like this:

The Wolf will be born,

And lives will be lost,

For the Wolf will be one,

With the Lunar Flower Maiden.

Those who meet Her, tread carefully,

For this Wolf is not one to take lightly.

For those who shall trespass into her heart,

Will pay dearly.

But if one was killed,

The Wolf or the Maiden,

Both shall die,

And Paradise will be lost."

I recited as I closed my eyes, painful memories overcoming my mind. Kiba sat quietly.

"You are the one that the Prophecy was speaking of." He said softly. I let out a quivering sigh and nodded my head.

"Yes. I am the Wolf. I am to be bonded with Cheza, and our souls will become one. However, if one of us were to be killed, we would both die, and then Paradise....would be lost forever." I explained quietly.

"How...do you know that you are the Wolf?" Kiba asked after a few minutes of silence. I sat and pondered on answering that particular question.

"When I was younger, I fell in love with a member of my pack. His name was Eclipse. But my love was one-sided. He was a high-ranking male, and only had his sights set on power. So I tried to force myself to forget about him. But it couldn't happen. I was truly in love with him. One day I couldn't take it anymore, so I confessed my feelings to him. He looked at me, with sadness and regret in his eyes, and was about to say something when we were attacked. And in the confusion of the fight, I got separated from the pack. Later on I found out that they had all been killed. So in despair, I wandered around in different cities, using my human form. And then I met Kozue. We were just friends at first, but then...I fell in love with him. I tried to deny it, thinking that I was still in love with Eclipse, but I knew in my heart that the he was dead. So I gave in to the love and confessed it a few weeks later to Kozue, who replied in a similar fashion. But then...he found out about me being a wolf. At first I thought he would kill me, but he said he loved me for who I was. And then...and then..." I couldn't continue at the moment. I let out a choked cry and started to howl. Kiba, in Wolf form, licked my face. After I had collected myself a bit, I continued my story.

"I found out that Eclipse was still alive. And I watched him slaughter Kozue before my eyes. He...said some weird things to me, and then spoke of the Prophecy. And then...the Visions came. Visions of how I was to be bonded with the Flower Maiden, and how if I didn't, Paradise would be lost and all of the wolves would die out and truly become extinct. So I listened to Eclipse, and stopped searching for answers on my past." I muttered quietly as I looked at my forepaws.

"We must get to the Flower Maiden, quickly." I whispered. Kiba turned confused eyes towards me. We were now both back in our Human forms.

"Why?" I closed my eyes.

"I don't really know, but I have a bad feeling. We must get to Cheza quickly." I said quietly and stood up, Kiba following after me as we walked back towards the others.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I smiled at Toboe, though it did not reach my eyes.

"Come on. We are going to Cheza now." I explained quietly, though loud enough for the surrounding wolves to hear me.

"It will take us about another day and a half to reach her. And that's only if we don't run into any trouble on the way." Tsume grunted as he stood up. Hige looked at me, and then at the early morning sky.

"If we keep at it, with no breaks, we should make it there by tomorrow morning." He said and stood up as well. I nodded.

"Tomorrow morning will do find. Now, let's go!" I crowed and took off after Kiba, who had a head start. The others were close behind, Toboe tripping every now and then.

I guess I had finally found another pack...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Shiroi Hikari: Well, informative chapter. Man, that Prophecy took me about fifteen minutes to think up. o-O Well, I was originally going to have more information on Cheylie's past life, but -Shrugs- What the heck. That was informative enough. I do promise, though, that the next few chapters will have lots of action and Kiba x Cheylie moments. Also, my favorite little half wolf will also show up in here....-Grins-

****

Review Responses-

__

kawaiiyasha- Thanks for reviewing!

__

katsumi nakezumo- Thanks for reviewing! Can't wait until you put up your Wolf's Rain fic.

__

Kawii-chan- Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it!

__

Runa Wanderer- Thanks for reviewing! Barks Back Yep! And Kiba's mine. Growls and Holds Kiba Plushie-Only to realize she doesn't have a Kiba plushie- Nooooooooo! Kiba................

__

Tengu Queen- Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, My Muses live in my head too, but they only appear when I least expect, and want, them to. -Himawari: Hey!- -Glances Back- Whoops.

__

halfdemongurl- Thanks for reviewing! Yes, milady! I shall continue!

__

Inu-Anime- Thanks for reviewing!

__

xkuroxshinobix- Thanks for reviewing! Man, do you know how hard your name is to write? oO Glad you like it!

__

Angela Himura- Thanks for reviewing! -Throws Confetti- New reviewer! Yay!

__

Shiroi Hikari: Wow. -Wide Eyes- That's a lot of reviews. I never thought this fic would be so popular....-Grins- But hey, I'm not complaining.

Ja ne and please review!

-Shiroi Hikari-


	6. The Calling

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain or any of it's characters. I do own any characters that I made up and the plot.

Shiroi Hikari: Welp, next chapter. I had started this awhile ago, but then I got writer's block, and couldn't continue. ::Sweatdrop:: Anyways, we're almost to Cheza and Blue. They should appear around the end of this chapter or the beginning of the next chapter.

****

White Evolution

Chapter Six

The Calling

I trotted along the edge of the river, careful to be alert of my surroundings. I kept feeling weird things in my mind, and body, pulling at me. Calling me. They confused me, yet I didn't reject them. I had a hunch that it had to do with Cheza, as we were getting closer to her, but I didn't know for sure since I have never done this before.

"Itai!" I yelped as I went crashing headfirst down a large hill. See? That's what I mean by having to be alert of my surroundings. I usually run into something or fall down something.

"Cheylie? You okay?" I heard Hige call from above me. I let out a muffled snarl as I untangled my limbs from whatever they were tangled in. I suddenly froze, and sniffed the air around me.

That was weird, it smelled of rot and decay. My stomach dropped as I gulped and looked down at what I was entrapped in. I went deathly pale and my hands were shaking.

And then, I screamed. Loud and clear. I heard the rustle of footsteps behind me, and knew the guys were hear. I heard Toboe yelp slightly as he backed up some. In seconds Kiba was next to me, unwrapping the skeletal bones and rotting flesh from around my body. I took deep breaths, my nose flaring, trying to calm myself. Sure, I was a wolf, but this still scared the hell out of me.

When Kiba had removed the last piece of flesh, I jumped up and hid behind Tsume, my body shaking. He looked slightly perturbed, but overall didn't do or say anything.

"What is -was- it?" Hige asked as he held his nose, the stench too strong for him to take. Kiba squatted down in front of the body and moved some pieces away. A few seconds later he answered.

"A wolf." My stomach dropped even more. I suddenly had the urge to go and hide under a rock. I glanced over and Toboe and my mothering instincts took over. I headed over to him, in wolf form, and licked his face. He whimpered, but didn't say anything. Kiba looked towards me, his eyes glazed over, before blinking and standing up.

"We should keep moving." He said softly. I gazed one last time at the corpse and ran after the others.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I gasped and winced as a throbbing force hit my mind. Kiba glanced back at me and stopped.

"Cheylie? Are you okay?" He asked softly as he walked towards me. I held my head and tried to nod, but only caused the force to intensify.

Something, or someone, was calling me. Pulling me along like I was a puppet in their hands.

Suddenly my head snapped towards a large building in the distance.

"_Fin dein a loluca En dragu a sei lain Vi fa-ru les shutai am En riga-lint. _The wolf awakens to a heart that is numbed with cold the wolf takes." I mumbled, totally confused with what language I was even speaking. Kiba and the other stared at me as if I had grown another head.

A...voice was calling to me. Singing to me. And I felt in my heart, as well as my mind, that I had to go to it. To find the voice.

__

::Normal POV::

Kiba watched, wide-eyed, as Cheylie took off running at full speed towards the building in which Cheza and Blue were located. He and the others took off after them, Kiba with the tiniest hint of nervousness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiroi Hikari: Sorry I had to end it so quickly. I got 'The Block' again. -.- Anyways, the language Cheylie was speaking was Ancient Romanian. The Romanian version I could not fit to match the wolves, so that's why it says dragon where wolf was supposed to be. But the English is with the wolf. The song is 'Sora' from Tenkuu no Escaflowne, the movie. That's where I got the words from. .

****

Review Responses:

__

Toboe's pup- Thanks for reviewing! Yes, I have an idea for that, but I'm still figuring some stuff out.

__

Liz Inc- Thanks for reviewing! ::Blushes:: Thanks!.

__

Cataliyst/wolfen Angel- Thanks for reviewing! Actually, Blue didn't die. She was just injured. And the girl in pink was Cheza, the Lunar/Flower Maiden.

__

...- Thanks for reviewing, whoever you are!. Yep, joined your blogring. I know, prophecies are so hard to write. -.- And yes, Toboe angst will be in either the next chapter or the one after that.

__

Runa Wanderer- Thanks for reviewing! ::Hands You A Bucket Of Water:: Hope this helps with Flare!.

__

kitsune- Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, when I reread it sometimes, I laugh at parts that people wouldn't normally laugh at. o.O

__

Veggie Briefs- Thanks for reviewing!

__

Kurama13- Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it!

__

InuyashaForEver- Thanks for reviewing! Yes, I'm still figuring that part out, but don't worry, it'll all work out. =.=

Shiroi Hikari: Ja ne and please review!


	7. Battle Cry

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain nor any of it's characters. I do own any characters that I created and the plot. Stealing may result in legal action.

****

Shiroi Hikari: So sorry for not updating sooner. I had a brain fart for stories that I was actually WRITING and POSTING. Nope, no brain fart for ones I just did for fun and would never see the light of day. No, those had thirty pages going. . Anyways, this chapter may be a little confusing. Reviews Responses and Thank You Notes are at the end of the chapter. We are in Cheylie's POV.

****

White Evolution

Chapter Seven

Battle Cry

I ran, my tongue lolling out of the side of my mouth, my legs pumping beneath me. Something inside of me stirred when I looked towards that castle place. The one where Kiba said Cheza was hiding. I had sniffed the air once, caught the scent of Lunar Flower, and took off while speaking a strange language. I was still a little confused myself. I wanted to stop, but my legs wouldn't let me. No, they just had to keep going of their own free will while the top half was about to collapse from exhaustion. Just how far away was this castle from where I had taken off? It didn't look that far away earlier...

"Cheylie! Wait up!" Kiba yelled from behind me. I glanced back. Sorry, buddy, can't stop. Even if I had wanted to, which I do. Urg, now I'm even confusing myself.

Suddenly a loud cry resounded throughout the area. It took me a few moments to realize that it was I that had released the pain filled cry. I had run straight into the castle's large steel door. Ouch.

"C-Cheylie?" I glanced up at a wide-eyed group of wolf boys behind me. Toboe had spoken.

"What?" I snapped as I rolled my black body over so I could stand up.

"You made a crack in the door when you ran into it." Hige said slowly as he inspected the large door. I blinked, returned to human form, and also inspected it.

"So I did..." I mumbled before busting open the door and running inside. I heard four loud protests behind me, but paid them no heed. I ran through the long halls and corridors, letting my instincts and smell to guide me.

Suddenly I froze. Something was not right. My eyes narrowed and I backed up nervously.

"Cheylie? What's wrong?" A quiet voice asked from behind me. I jumped around and stood baring my teeth at a surprised Kiba. After a few seconds, I relaxed and walked up to him, now back in human form.

"Something doesn't feel right. Stay on your guard." I said softly. He paused and looked around our surroundings before nodding and tensing up.

"Where are the others?" I asked as the two of us continued walking.

"I think they are still a little ways behind us. We lost sight of you at one point, and Tsume and I took off in two different directions, while Toboe and Hige stayed together and went off the other way. We should meet up with everyone soon enough." He explained quietly. I nodded and suddenly frowned.

"Didn't you say Cheza was hiding in this building with another wolf? I smell dog as well..." I questioned as I turned my head towards him. He shrugged slightly.

"She is staying with Blue, the half wolf half dog of Quent's." My eyes widened slightly and I ground my jaws together. Kiba glanced at me and smiled slightly.

"Don't worry. She won't hurt us. She has joined the wolf's side, and will only join Quent when need be. We found her injured one night, and as thanks, she promised not to hunt us. The only reason she attacked you was because she doesn't know you. When we came along, she led Quent in a different direction." I stared at him, confusion still in my eyes.

"But that doesn't explain how she was here before us, when we had 'met up' last. How can she be here already?" I asked.

"When she led Quent away, she managed to lose him and came back here. We had an old friend looking out for Cheza until then." I nodded my head, finally understanding.

A scent wafted through my nose and my had snapped up.

"Damn. He's here." I snarled before throwing my head up and letting out a long howl. Kiba yelped slightly and looked to tell me to stop, but I ignored him and started running towards the end of the hall, Kiba trailing behind me.

"Cheylie! Why did you howl? Now whatever's in here will know we are here!" Hige's voice said as he, Toboe, and Tsume joined us.

"That's the point. It was my battle cry." I said simply, which in turn got me weird looks from the others.

--------------------------------------

****

Shiroi Hikari: Sorry it was so short! I have really bad writer's block, and just barely managed to write this chapter. As soon as my block is over, I will write the next chapter, which will be way longer and contain lots of action scenes. It might also contain a little CheylieKiba fluffiness.

Ja ne and please review!

::Shiroi Hikari::


	8. Battle

****

White Evolution

Chapter Eight

Battle

"What? Why would you announce your position in battle!" Tsume snapped as he, Toboe, and Hige came up behind Kiba and I.

"It wouldn't matter. He knew we were here the minute we walked in the door." I growled softly as I went into my wolf form, and started running towards the large black door that loomed ahead of us.

"Wait! Cheylie!" Toboe cried out as he ran after me.

__

Sorry, Toboe. But this has to be done. I'm sorry... I thought as my golden eyes narrowed, a slight sadness and regret showing in them.

I let out a snarl as I charged against the door. Surprisingly, it opened fairly easily.

My hackles rose as shifted into a crouching position, my pupils dilated as I glared around the room.

"Ah, so nice of you to drop by, Chey-chan." A cruel voice taunted from the shadows.

"Show yourself!" I barked, my teeth bared into a fierce snarl.

"My, my. Calm yourself, my dear." A shiver ran through me as he stepped from the shadows, shoulder-length black hair swaying, golden eyes dancing with sarcasm and hate.

"Eclipse..." I growled as I prepared to leap.

"What have you done with Cheza?" Kiba's voice snarled from behind me. Eclipse's eyebrows rose as he inspected the large white wolf.

"The Lunar Maiden? She and that half-breed are over in the corner." He said, annoyed, as he waved a hand towards the far corner of the room. Toboe and Hige raced over there, while Tsume and Kiba stood behind me.

"What did you do to them?" Hige's cry caused us all to turn our heads towards him. My eyes widened slightly as I noticed Hige holding a black, almost blue, wolf in his arms, blood dripping from her mouth. I felt a stab of pain in my heart when I saw tears streaming from Toboe's eyes. He held a small pink-haired girl in his arms, blood coating them both.

"Cheza..." Kiba's pained voice croaked out as he ran over to the two, Tsume right behind him.

"YOU BASTARD!" I screamed as I lunged towards Eclipse, who looked startled for a minute, before a cold smile came upon his lips.

"I see that you are still angry with me, Chey-chan." He taunted as he dodged each of my attacks. I stopped, panting, and glared at him.

"You killed him! YOU KILLED HIM YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I screamed as I raced towards the man I had once loved, bloodlust seeping through my veins.

I lunged and bit into a startled Eclipse's right arm, nearly tearing it out of his shoulder. He gasped and jumped away from me, his eyes angry.

"You bitch!" He spat as he transformed into his wolf form, blood beginning to make a small puddle around him.

"Shut up." I snarled as I again charged towards the large black wolf in front of me, who did the same. We met head on in a clashing of jaws and bodies. I let out a sharp cry when he bit into my neck, leaving a deep gash.

I fell to the ground and coughed up blood, my eyes wide. Eclipse smiled. That bastard _smiled_.

"It seems as if you still cannot hold your own in battle. You were always the little weak wench that followed us around everywhere. No one liked you. We wanted you to die." He chanted as he walked closer to me, effectively backing me into a corner.

"Y-you're lying!" I cried as I tried to leap past him. I yelped as he grabbed me by the throat with his hands and held me against the wall.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. You will never know, because you will die here, by my hands!" He snarled as I struggled to get away from his steel-like grip.

"Let her go!" A snarl came from behind Eclipse as Kiba launched towards him. Eclipse's eyes widened as Kiba bit into the back of his neck, leaving a deep gash. Eclipse let out a howl as he dropped me to the ground and turned to face Kiba, his lips curled into a snarl.

"K-Kiba! Get everyone out of here!" I weakly called out to the white wolf in front of me.

"No! You are a part of this pack, and we will not leave you here!" He snapped back. My eyes widened.

__

W-what? I'm...a part of this pack?

"Cheylie! Now!" Kiba called again. I nodded slightly and charged towards the defenseless Eclipse, and shoved my snout into his stomach as he turned towards me, my jaws open wide.

Eclipse let out a pained gasp as I dug deeper through his body, blood splashing all around us.

"C-Cheylie..." He gasped out before he fell to the ground as I pulled my muzzle out of him.

I panted hard as I gazed at Eclipses' fallen body, tears flowing down my blood splattered face.

"Eclipse..." I mumbled as I dropped to the ground beside him, shock evident on my face.

"I'm...sorry, Cheylie..." Eclipse gasped softly as he winced in pain. My breath hitched in my throat as I crawled over to him and held his head in my lap.

"Eclipse..." I choked out as my tears splashed down onto his face. He smiled slightly and lifted a finger to wipe away the tears from my eyes.

"Do...not cry, Cheylie...Do not be consumed...by the hatred...like I was..." He mumbled before coughing up blood.

"Ai...Shiteru, Cheylie." Eclipse whispered before his eyes slowly closed, his hand dropping from my face.

"Eclipse...open your eyes, Eclipse. I didn't mean it, and neither did you. Please, open your eyes." I cried out as sobs racked my body.

"Cheylie..." Toboe's pained cry came from behind me. I paid him no heed.

"Eclipse..." I mumbled as I buried my head in my hands.

"Tsume, Hige, Toboe, take Cheza and Blue into the forest and tend to their wounds. We will be there in a little while." I heard Kiba order the other wolves. A few seconds later only Kiba, myself, and the cold body of Eclipse remained in the broken down castle.

"Cheylie, he's gone..." Kiba's voice said quietly from behind me.

"I know." I said quietly as I sniffed slightly, a small hiccup coming out of my mouth.

"Come on, let's go find the others." Kiba said as he held out his hand to me. I nodded and accepted it as he pulled me up from the bloody ground. I smiled slightly at him.

"Thank you, Kiba. For what you said when we were fighting, that I was a part of the pack. It...really meant a lot to me..." I said quietly as we walked towards the exit of the room. Kiba nodded and smiled back at me.

"It's true. You are a member of this pack. You are our...friend, I guess." He explained as I stopped and gave one last look to Eclipse's fallen body.

"Sayonara, Eclipse." I whispered as a single tear dropped from my eyes. The last one that I would shed in a long time.

****

Shiroi Hikari: ACK! I am SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating in forever! I had major writer's block, and then we temporarily left my house cuz my parents were getting a divorce, and I haven't even been home for a full month. Anyways, please read the notice in my profile.

Ja ne and please review!

Shiroi Hikari


End file.
